Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest is the development of location stamps for use in association with content such as documents, pictures, videos, audio files, messages, etc. Location stamps are typically used to provide location details regarding the content or to specify a particular point-of-interest corresponding to the location. Various location determination approaches may be used to determine the location details, including, internet protocol (IP) address lookup, browser based geolocation reporting, global positioning system (GPS) sensor detection, etc.
Unfortunately, non-mobile devices such as desktop computers are often not equipped with sensors to support more advanced detection approaches such as GPS detection. As for those devices featuring these sensors, many users disable the location detection features for privacy purposes. As an alternative, a browser or other application of the device for accessing content can identify the IP address; albeit the acquired address is not always an accurate depiction of the actual location of the device. Moreover, IP address information is often unreliable as different applications (e.g., browsers) report IP address information differently.